My gardevoir Bella
by marbearis
Summary: This story is time consuming :3 but i will finish it! the image above belongs to my friend ploxy and his comics are of that Gardevoir! sexy right? well if you wish to see more go to Update # 2!
1. The start of it all!

Speech -telepathy-

Speech *inner thoughts*

Speech "other people"

Speech **narrator**

A gardevoir yearning

Chapter 1

I awoke the morning of my 16th birthday, and tried to clear my vision only to be pummeled by my Kirlia. Ouch Bella what the. –HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANCE!- I was immediately removed from my anger and smiled. Well good morning to you to Bella. She giggled and hoped off my chest. –your mom made you a birthd…oops I wasn't supposed to say. - Haha, wow way to go. She stuck her tongue out at me and pranced off of my bed. –you better hurry and get ready your dad said he had a gift for you. - Well then you might have to leave the room *I can't let her know I'm naked* -…I heard that. *shit!* she blushed and left the room giggling allowing me to get ready for the day. I had trouble finding my wallet but Bella was ease dropping in my thoughts –under your left shoe by the bathroom door.- GEE THANKS BELLA GLAD TO KNOW YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS! I heard her laughing fill the house.

Grabbing my pants and putting them on in one motion along with my t-shirt I walked over to my mirror. *damn you look good.* I was marveling my brown shaggy hair that almost covered my brown eyes. I didn't look like much but I had heart, well that's what my parents tell me. I left my image in the mirror and headed out of my room. As I entered the kitchen my mom cut off my circulation with a constricting hug. "Oh my baby's a man!" m…mo…mom c-can't breathe.

Noticing my blue face she released me and my body immediately filled with air. "I'm sorry son I'm just so excited for you!" my dad was sitting, and nonchalantly drinking coffee. He had a strange look on his face. Hey dad what's wrong? Sad because your boys leaving? He put down the glass of hot coffee and shuffled around in his pocket. What you getting a napkin for those te. Before I even finished he nailed me upside the head with a poke ball. Ouch! "Well you shouldn't provoke me son…and yes…" and yes what? He mumbled. Dad? He got a little louder. "I'm sad you're leaving." Awe there it is. At this point Bella was rolling around on the ground laughing while I rubbed the impact zone from the poke ball on my head.

*and you!* her laughter stopped and she looked at me with puppy eyes. –Me? - *yes you. You could have stopped that poke ball before it even came close to Me.* -but that would have ruined the fun- her laughter started again and I joined in with a chuckle. I hadn't noticed my parent's worried stares, but I was leaving that's got to be why they look like that. My mom had approached the fridge to open it. Me and Bella stared and pretended to be curious. My mom took her time but eventually revealed a cake about as big as the dining table. Wow mom thanks gee this sure is great. She looked at Bella.

"you told him didn't you?" "kir kirli lia" my mom was in a good mood but Bella speaking Pokémon to her made her a bit mad. Mom she didn't tell me I saw you unload it late last night. Her gaze moved to me. "well then here is your cake son. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" –thank you chance she was scaring me. - *no problem Bella, now let's eat!* me and Bella dug into the cake before my mom had even gotten plates Bella had consumed at least half of it she looked at Bella then to me. "Really chance?" What it's not my fault she is a growing Pokémon if she is hungry let her eat. me and Bella started laughing only to be interrupted by my mom. "Alright time for presents…I"LL GO FIRST!" she said this as if she was in a competition with my dad.

My mom handed me a box that was wrapped in poke ball wrapping paper, and stared as I tore into it. It's a V.S seeker! My mom smiled. "yep that's the latest model you can even call home with it." Thanks mom! Bella was leaning so far over the table I had to catch her before she face planted the ground. I saw her curiosity so I let her play with it. By this time she was in a chair turning the device around in her hands as if she were scanning it, and my dad had approached me with a piece of paper rolled up with a red ribbon around it..

He spoke before handing it to me. "this…my son is a trainers permit. It's all filled out and on the back is a Pokémon league challenge form. You will fill that out after you meet with prof. Oak across the road at his lab." Instead of my usual joking banter I spoke loudly and deeply as I took the papers. Thank you dad, and thank you mom this… this is great. My mom, jumped up and that startled Bella who was still tinkering with the V.S seeker. "well you start your journey tomorrow but for now like your father said go see prof. oak." Yes ma'am! * you ready Bella?* -as ever chance! - she jumped in the air and landed on the table next to me and I crouched down allowing her to ride in my shoulder. –TO !- she pointed a finger at the front door and I marched after it. Since I lived in a small town the lab was right next store so it took no time to get there.

When we entered Charles the goofy receptionist spoke with us. "hey chance! Over here!" I walked over to his desk. Hey Charles what's up dude long time no see! Bella rolled her eyes at the simplicity of our conversation. "hey yea dude prof. oak just left man." aww shit dude…. Any clue where he went? "he said he was heading out to the tall grass to do some research." Alright dudes catch you later! I ran out of the lab and down to the entrance of the tall grass.

I was stopped by a little girl who pushed me back saying that I shouldn't go out there its dangerous. Stfu youngin. Shit its past yo bed time get yo ass home! The little girl ran off crying. Me and Bella fell over laughing before hearing a yell for help about 50 yards away in the direction of the grass. –chance… its oak… HE IS IN TROUBLE!- say no more Bella hop on I bent down and she climbed onto my back. HANG ON! I dashed into the grass towards the yelling and saw prof. oak pushed up against a ledge by a wild Poochyena.

"CHANCE! Boy am I glad to see you here can you help an old man out?" yea no problem. Bella, my dear care to assist the man? She was lost in my choice of words before snapping back to reality a few seconds later. With a flip she jumped off my shoulder and landed between prof. oak and the wild Pokémon.

I raised a hand with moral. Bella use confusion! In an instant Bella had the dog like Pokémon in her psychic grip and slammed him into the ground knocking him smooth out. Prof. oak collected the Pokémon and we followed him back to the lab. He set the dog on an examination table and turned to us. SO! You want to be a Pokémon trainer? Well judging by what I just saw id say that's a grand idea…Say do you have the paper work? Bella had already fished it out of my pocket and handed it to me. Her you go Doc. He took the papers and signed off on them before talking. "Now as for the Pokémon league challenge you need to go to the next town and speak with the trainer center there." * You got that Bella?* -hey! You're the trainer you remember it! _ she stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. Grabbing the papers from prof. oak, he shared an awkward stare but not only with me…Bella to. *Bella? Do you sense anything strange?* -no, chance why- *ok just wondering.* I knew she was lying but I decided to drop it.

Me and Bella left the lab and headed for home. When we arrived I heard yelling from the house so I hid under the window to listen in. my mom started to yell. "he has been with her since she was a ralts… I don't think letting them go until we are sure he won't try anything on her." My dad sat for a bit then began to speak. "Chance isn't like that he loves her and would never hurt her." My mom began pacing. "well I want you to talk to him later about this ok!" my dad was silent and she stormed off to her room.

I opened the front door and walked past my dad. "Hey...Chance… I need to talk with you." I took Bella off my shoulder and told her to go to the room. Yes dad? "Me and your mom were talking with each other and well…" he waited for Bella to close my room door. "you know she is a Pokémon right?" Yea of course why…what are you getting at, dad? "I understand that you love her…. But how far would you say your love for her goes?" what do you mean dad? "I don't want you to do anything you regret, son." Dad I do love her but I would never hurt her. "Well good… I was never good at these lecture things." Yea haha don't worry dad I got your point though… night. I walked toward my room and opened the door. When I entered I noticed Bella was asleep on the dirty clothes pile.

I laughed a bit then picked her up to put her on my bed. On the way over there she hugged my neck and nuzzled her face in my neck before speaking Pokémon. "ili kri li, Kril il" I wander what that means. I laid her on the pillow next to mine and covered her with the blanket I bought for her when she evolved into her present form. She looked so cute snuggled up in that catch'em all blanket. I lay down next to her and covered myself along with her. I took one last look at Bella before dozing off.

As usual I caught her wandering around in my dream world. It was sunny out and she was dancing around me while we walked down an endless road. Every now and then our eyes would meet and she would blush and giggle before continuing her dancing. I had to ask her what she said. Bella? She stopped dancing and lined up with me keeping up by skipping. –yes. - what does "ili kri li, Kril il" she stopped and her face grew red. -Where did you hear that? - well you said it to me while I moved you to the bed. –oh….. it…I-it means… good night. - she was lying of course, but my head was stuck on what my dad said.

I sat on a rock in the path. –what's wrong chance? - well my dad…after I sent you to the room… he. I was feeling like I had to cry but fought it. –go, on? - well he was asking about you. And he thought I was going to hurt you or something. –that's strange…you would never hurt me.- I know, I know but he also said something about me forcing you to do something but he couldn't get the words out. –hmm… well it's about time I get back to my dream… I'll see you later chance. - Ok by Bella, I love you. Her eyes grew wide but she was mid teleport.

My dad made me think a lot about her… I do love her and I would give my life for her any day of the week. A few hours past and I awoke from my dream only to have Bella right next to me with her arms around my neck. We were face to face. I didn't move in fear of waking the sleeping beauty. She peeked an eye open to study her surroundings. I had closed mine to insure her that I was asleep. She jumped when she became aware of her position and stood up on my bed.

She tried to wake me. – I know your awake…-HEY WAKE UP!- I rolled to where my back faced her, and she responded by picking her leg up and putting it on my shoulder and placing her hands on her waist like a conqueror of worlds. –I BELLA, CLAIM THIS LAND FOR ALL OF THE POKEMON SPECIES MAY WE RAIN FREE FOREVER!- I couldn't help but laugh. Nice one I rolled over and she fell on me now we were both laughing. My mom walked in to see what the commotion was. "hey what's going on in here?" nothing mom Bella just claimed new Pokémon territory is all. "well it didn't sound like it." Bella had jumped up off of me and stood with shameful eyes. *don't worry Bella… it's not your fault* my mom started talking. "ok well now that that's done time for breakfast. So up and at'em. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Bella had started crying. Come here Bella. She bounded across my bed and tackled me wrapping her arms around my neck. As she cried into my shoulder I petted the bock of her head. It's ok Bella she wasn't mad at you. –y-yes…sh-s-she w-waaaassss! - No Bella no she was just confused is all. She didn't mean to make you feel bad. –y-you mean it? - yes. Hey. I pushed her away and put my index finger under her chin and lifted her head to level her eyes with mine. She stopped crying and relaxed a little I kissed her on the for head before speaking. All this crying… it's going to frizz up your pretty hair. She was a little more cheerful.

Now, go on and get ready I will wait outside… ok Bella? –Ok...chance- I got out of bed, thankful that I had pj's on. As I opened the door I looked back at her still on the bed. Don't take too long. Remember we start our journey together today. – ok chance…I…I love you…- I smiled and closed the door. We never actually told each other that we loved each other before. *I love you to Bella.* I hadn't noticed my dad standing next to me. "Hey, son? What was all that about?" Mom barged in and scared her. Bella thought mom was mad at her. ""oh well I will talk to mom…OH! I almost forgot prof. Oak dropped these off for you.

My dad handed me 6 poke balls. Why are there six? "Well Bella is your starter; he said you would need to catch her in order for her to be eligible for the Pokémon league." Oh... ok. My dad left.

I sighed and ventured into the kitchen. *man I'm hungry… ooh cereal* -your thought process never ceases to amuse me- *shit.* Bella had started laughing as she walked into the kitchen. Well ma'am what'll it be? She played along. –Hmm I had a salad yester day… I guess I will have a fruit salad today... could you do that waiter? - Why yes madam I am more than capable. I grabbed some fruit from the fridge and began to cut it up for her. I wasn't paying close attention to the blade and I accidentally nicked my finger.

-Oh my god are you ok! - umm yea it just stings a little. She teleported to the counter next to me and grabbed my hand. What are you? Her eyes began to glow a bright yellow then my hand started to tingle a little. The glowing ceased and she examined the wound. –there all better. - she kissed my hand and teleported back to the chair. I looked down to see my cut but it was gone. ..*when did she learn that?*

I started to cut the fruit again and then place it accordingly in a bowl for her. I walked to the table and placed it in front of her. Without hesitation she began eating. – I need to make up for all of that cake!- I laughed a little and began making my food. Simple jack's cereal was my favorite so I filled my bowl. Bella had used telepathy to get the milk out of the fridge for me. thanks! –no problem! Now hurry I want to adventure! - haha ok ok chill out. *hasty little one…wait what?* -seriously? - *FUCK!* -haha every time-

I sat down with her and ate my breakfast quickly, and stood up. Bella had moved the dishes into the sink and we headed to the door. BY EVERY ONE! DAY ONE OF MY ADVENTURE STARTS NOW! –Really? You forgot to pack…. - *what would I do without you.* Bella blushed and locked gazes with me for a second until I broke the silence. Your right I should pack. We headed back to my room and Bella began throwing some of my clothes into the back-pack she picked. It was funny to see her go through my clothes because she only picked green and white shirts.

I grabbed some food and the poke balls oak left for me. *hmm six… I still haven't caught Bella… she could run if she wanted… why does she stay?* -because you would be completely lost without me. - *SHIFUCK!* -ooh new word haha- Bella… I have... I have to catch you… do you want to. Before I even finished she had taken the poke ball from me and pressed the center button. With a flash of red light Bella disappeared and I caught the ball. It shook a few times in my hand then pinged. I then released her. –that is the only time I will ever get in one of those! - haha ok Bella you don't have to.

I put her poke ball on my belt and the others in my bag. Well let's try this again shall we? –ok! - I bent down and she climbed up on my shoulder. AND WE ARE OFF! I stormed through the front door and into the blinding sun. We ran past the little girl who had stopped me before`. I guess she learned her lesson, Right Bella? Bella was reading the map but it was difficult due to my speed so I slowed down to a walk. –Chance…- she turned the map a few times –we went the wrong way- FUCK! I turned around and sprinted back to town. Ah I see the forest entrance now Bella, HANG ON! She grabbed my hair and held the map tightly. I started to pick up more and more speed until my legs felt as if they were about to fall off. Bella looked extremely uncomfortable bouncing around on my shoulder so I slowed to a walk again.

Some random kid ran up to me and started to freak out. "HEY YOU! MERE…" me? I pointed at myself. "YEA YOU… MERE!" I approached him. "You have Pokémon?" yea just m. the little fucker cut me off. "LETS BATTLE!" he threw a poke ball at me and it landed Wright in front of me. when the red flash receded a zigzagoon appeared. I sighed. Well Bella? –eh... why not I could use the experience. - she flipped of my shoulder and landed between me and that raccoon looking Pokémon. *well Bella are you ready?* -you know it- she assumed a battle stance.

The kid shouted an order at his Pokémon. "ZIGZAGOON USE TACKLE!" the Pokémon charged Bella and hit her she flew back towards me and landed shoulder first on the ground. BELLA! –IV'E GOT THIS!- she vanished. Later to appear above the zigzagoon. *that's my girl!* the comment threw her of but she refocused, and used confusion. She picked the Pokémon up and threw it at its trainer. It slammed into the ground and slid to the kid's feet. Bella landed gracefully next to me with a twirl. The kid returned his fainted Pokémon back to its ball. "Good fight… here. It's not much but you won fair and square." The kid handed me 84 dollars.

Na… here kid the fight was enough payment. I handed him his money. "Thanks mister. Oh yea by the way my name is mike" My name is chance and this lovely lady is Bella. Bella bowed to mike before hopping back on my shoulder. Well mike you better get that Pokémon to the poke centre. Oh and do you mind if we tag along? Bella got hit pretty hard. "I don't see a problem with that." Bella glared at me. – I'm fine he didn't even scratch me. - *I'm taking you any way Bella… I don't… I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. She blushed and returned her gaze to the oncoming town.

**Well it seems chance and Bella are starting to become more than friends. And with his new temporary ally he has set his sights on the rust burrow gym badge. Find out how it unfolds on the next chapter.**

Thank you for reading the first chapter. If you feel the need to review, and correct me then please by all means do so. Follow and favorite for news on chapters!


	2. Pikachu and Enduring a test!

Chapter 2

**When we last left off chance and Bella had just entered rust burrow town. **

I and Bella split up from mike after he led us to the Pokémon center. When we entered Bella was marveling the interior of the bright building. Nurse joy was standing behind a counter so we approached her. "Hi there would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" why yes that would be great. "Ok if you will, pleas place your Pokémon into the poke ball so we can get started. Bella shook her head. I'm sorry nurse but Bella hates her poke ball. "That's ok we have a contingency for Pokémon like her. CHANCEY!" My ears were ringing from the shout. A Chancey ran in with a stretcher and parked it next to me. Ok Bella go with her. –You better be here when I get back! - she climbed onto the stretcher and was wheeled off. Bella was looking at me like she would never see me again, and she disappeared through the doors. *I wouldn't think of leaving you.*

I sat in the lobby for about fifteen minutes before Bella came out. She ran at me full sprint and I braced for impact as she tackled me. I caught her and swung her around. You see all better, and I'm still here. She giggled and I placed her on my shoulder. While turning to the door to exit the building, nurse joy stopped us. "Hey it's dark out now." I and Bella looked outside only to see she spoke the truth. "We have a room open if you guys want it." How much will it be? "Oh no no dear absolutely nothing. Trainers stay here for free."

Oh yea! I almost forgot. I fished the Pokémon challenge league papers from my pockets. I handed them to her. "Oh dear you haven't signed up yet? Well I will get this done in a jiffy. She went behind the counter and I stopped in front of it. "Alright all done!" she reached over to a printer and pulled a plastic card from it. "Here is your trainer's license. Good luck!" thanks…about that room? "Oh yes silly me one sec." she turned around and opened a cabinet full of keys.

After she grabbed one she turned around and handed it to me, but Bella yanked it out of my hand. –Better if I keep it. - I sighed. Ok fine. Nurse joy laughed. Well thanks nurse joy. "No problem! Dinner will be done at 8:20, and will be served in the cafeteria on the second floor." Yes ma'am, thank you. She smiled and waved as we walked away. Bella was playing on the escalators until I told her a lie about someone getting sucked up to get her to hurry.

We eventually found our room and got settled in. Well Bella I am going to take a shower… no peaking! She blushed and started freaking out. –peaking? What who told you…. Wait, no what! AHH- I just laughed and went into the shower room after grabbing some clothes. The water was warm and the soap smelt great. When I turned off the shower I could hear Bella outside singing on the bed.

I quickly put on my clothes and hoped out of the door scaring the crap out of her. –DON'T DO THAT!- HAHA you should have seen your face! She stuck her tongue out at me. I was laughing so hard it didn't even notice the poke ball flying at me. It hit me square on the forehead. OUCH! I was rubbing my head in pain, and looked over at Bella who was on the ground rolling around laughing.

Oh yea you think that's funny! –EEP! - She hopped up as I chased after her. I chased her through the one bed room and caught her eventually. I tackled her onto the bed turning to my side trying not to land on her. She jumped up and I stayed still exhausted. I laughed when she tried to stand up, but I hit the bed making her unstable. She fell over and started laughing only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the Door.

"Hello? This is nurse joy, is everything ok?" yea! We are fine. "Ok well dinner is done." She left. Well Bella, are you ready to eat? The room changed instantly and I looked around to find out what happened. *show off.* -haha, teleportation sucker! - We were in the line at the cafeteria. All of the people made Bella nervous so I held her hand in the line. We got to the treys and I grabbed two before placing Bella up on my shoulder so she could pick her food. We approached the buffet. Alright Bella anything you want. She lit up and pointed her wants out to me. I grabbed a few things for me and we headed to an empty table.

Mike had shown up with a trey. Hey mike what's up? "Oh nothing… I just lost another battle but this kid took my money." He looked really sad. Well don't worry kid you will get someone eventually. "Thanks chance. Hey are you to staying here?" umm yea why? "Oh cool me too. We should rematch tomorrow. I caught a new Pokémon and want to give him a try. Sure thing but I and Bella are off to bed we will see you then. We waved to each other, and I put Bella on my shoulder to make the trip to our room. When we got to the room Bella was so tired that I had to place her on the bed.

I kissed her on her forehead and lay next to her covering us both up with the massive blanket. That night she pulled me into her dream. It was located in a beautiful forest that felt familiar. I and Bella sat on a fallen tree. –Do you remember this place? - Umm, it looks like the woods by my house. –Yes we are in the woods but do you remember this exact location? - As I thought a ralts tan through some bushes in front of us. The poor ralts was being chased by a pissed off gulpin.

The ralts had fallen and the gulpin quickly closed the gap. I stood up but was stopped by Bella. –It's just a dream chance! - I sat and watched as the gulpin moved ever closer to the little ralts. A noise came from behind the ralts. "Hey you! Leave that ralts alone." I turned to see the new character only to find that it was my ten year old self. Bella, this is the time I saved you from that gulpin? She nodded. Hmm do you dream about this often?

Her head dropped. -No sometimes when I think about if you haven't come…the dream changes- she began to cry. Hey there it's ok, I showed up didn't I? You were calling out telepathically and I heard you so I came running. Hey…. Bella… look at me. Her head tilted back up and she looked at me with those teary ruby eyes. Bella… I will always be there… no matter what, and don't you forget it. She began to cry again but this time tears of joy as she tackled me wrapping her arms around my neck. I responded by hugging her and standing up. Hey, now don't you think it's about time for us to wake up?

With in an instant I woke up and Bella was in the same position as she was in the dream. I cradled her for a bit then her head tilted back off my chest. –Thank you chance… thank you- I patted her hair. Any time Bella! She climbed to her feet and found it quite enjoyable to jump up and down on my chest yelling that she wanted breakfast. Ok ok Bella. I rolled and she fell off me onto the bed. She pretended to be knocked out. Bella?...Bella? BELLA! I shook her. Still no response. Then her eye peeked open and she had a grin on her face. What the hell woman! Don't scare me like that. She jumped up laughing. –sorry I couldn't resist, and oh yea… DIBS ON SHOWER! - She teleported before she yelled that. It was funny because she forgot her change in clothes.

I got dressed and left her a new tutu on the bed. *Bella, I am going down stairs to get some info on the gym. Your clothes are on the bed.* -oh crap I forgot them again! - I laughed and headed out the door locking it behind me. I saw max in the hall and decided to ask him about the gym. "Do I know anything of the gym here?" yea, do you? "Well only everything. My mom Roxanne is the gym leader!" oh really? "Yea she has the coolest rock Pokémon!" like what? "I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise." Ahh so that's how it is… hmm is she strong? "Yea she has been training harder than ever since a kid named ash rolled through here, and that was a year ago." Oh man… "Yea well I'll catch you later its chow time." Alright later mike! He ran off.

I went down the escalator and found the town map. After I located the gym I left the Pokémon center. It took me a bit but when I finally got there a man stooped me as I entered. "HEY KID OVER HERE." I went over to him. "I need to see your trainer license" *aww shit I forgot it* I felt warmth on my back pocket, and when I looked to examine it I saw my trainer's license sticking out. *thanks Bella!* -Hopeless-

I rejoined the conversation after I fished it from my pocket. "hmm, sorry you can't come in this gym." What…Why?' "Well you only have one Pokémon, and the rules state you must have two to compete here." Oh well… that sucks. "Yea real bummer man… but hey there is some tall grass just around that fence there if you're lucky there have been some Pikachu sightings. Maybe you will catch one. My eyes lit up and I darted back to the Pokémon center. *BELLA!* She teleported to my shoulder. –What! - She was brushing her hair. I need you to come help me! She quickly scanned my thoughts. –well well, I always wanted a little fur ball to play with.

I dashed out of the center and jumped over the fence landing strait in the grass. I began looking for any signs of the creature but alas none were found, that is until Bella used her powers. –Chance over here!- I ran to her position. A Pikachu was sitting down eating some fruit and Bella sat next to it eating as well. The Pikachu looked at me and jumped. I began to get scared as it stood with its tail high and head low. Electricity seemed to emanate from the little red circles on its cheeks. Umm… Bella… A LITTLE HELP HERE! The Pikachu struck me with a lightning bolt. Everything went black and I fell over. Before I passed out I swear I could hear Bella. –not that hard! I just said a little shock…man your stronger than you look.- I blacked out. When I awoke I was in the room back at the poke center. I looked around and saw Bella sleeping cuddled up to my leg and a little yellow fur ball in her arms.

She sensed that I was up and looked at me. She fought the urge for a bit then ran across the bed hugging me I caught her with one arm and threw my other back to support myself. –IM SORRY CHANCE!- she started to cry. –it…I…w…WO..Won't…ha…happen again…- I looked at her. Well that one hurt a bit… but not as much as this. TICKLE ATTACK! I began tickling her in an attempt to cheer her up, and it worked. She fell over and I leaned up to peruse. The laughing caused the Pikachu to unravel and stretch.

He notice I was awake and began talking. "PIKA? PIKA PI!" I looked a Bella who couldn't control her laughter. –he oohhaha. He said hahah heehe he is glad hahha tehehe your ok! I halted my playful assault. Well I'm glad to hear it. You sent me for a ringer there Pikachu. I ruffled the top of his head. Say… how would you like to join our team? "PIKA PIK CHU!" Bella who had just now regained her composure translated. –he said yes, and he is happy to join us.- well alright!

I apologized to him for having to put him in a poke ball but he told Bella he didn't mind. With my new group together I decided I was hungry. Are you guy's hungry? –Yea!- "PIKACHU!" Bella looked at me. No I understood that one. Well climb on you guys I kneeled down allowing them to climb up on my shoulder with the Pokémon on board I began out the door. We entered the cafeteria and like last time I collected what Bella wanted but this time also what Pikachu wanted. We found a table and began to eat.

When done I collect the mess while Bella wiped the table with a napkin. Pikachu sat back and rubbed his belly. Man you must have not eaten for a while. That was a lot of food man!. "Pika Pikachu"

Once we finished cleaning I noticed a clock on the wall that read twelve twenty five. *Hmm mike and I were supposed to have a battle... I wonder where he is.* -speaking of mike he is running this way!- I looked up at the doors of the cafeteria. Mike rushed through breathless. "Hey...huf huf huf. Our battle..." yea... you ready? He regained his composure. "I was born ready...follow me." I put Pikachu back in his pokeball and Bella jumped up on my shoulder. Lead the way!

He led me out back where there was a big field of dirt, and the field had lines drawn kind of like a soccer field. "This is where we will have our match...you ready?" Bella? -oh yea!- she flipped off my shoulder and landed a few feet away. Mike had removed a poke ball from his belt and released the Pokémon. We now knew our opponent, and it was a geodude. "Since I'm the challenger you start the match." ok. Bella use teleport! Bella teleported, and mike along with geodude had trouble finding her. "Geodude, Magnitude now!" the geodude pounded the ground causing it to shake. I fell over at the sheer power of the quake. Bella! Teleport to a vantage point and use confusion! With in an instant Bella appeared behind the geodude. Her eyes began to glow as she lifted the helpless Pokémon, and slammed it down  
onto the hard dirt floor.

Geodude was knocked clean out when mike returned it. "You fought well geodude, rest now. All right for my next Pokémon." he grabbed another ball. "Growlithe GO!" a flash of red light hit the field and the Pokémon Growlithe appeared in front of us. "Alright my move!" Growlithe use quick attack!" the Pokémon darted at Bella. Bella dodge it! It was too late. "Growlithe Use bite!" the dog Pokémon changed its tactics, and bit bella's arm! She screamed in pain. I didn't know what to do. Growlithe circled Bella as she lay on the ground whimpering and holding her wound. *can you go on Bella?* she stood and looked at me. -I'm not a cry baby anymore...I can handle this. - Alright then. Bella! Use confusion. Her eyes glowed but the Growlithe stayed put. What?

Mike snickered. "You should really learn your Pokémon! Growlithe is a dark type immune to telepathic attacks! Growlithe tackle!" BELLA DODGE IT NOW! Bella jumped over the charging dog. *Bella all of your attacks are telepathic! You can't hurt it I have to bring you in... I'm sorry.* Bella return. Bella wobbled over to me and collapsed. I picked her up and took her to a bench to lay her down. *you did your best Bella...sleep well.* ALRIGHT NOW BACK TO BUSINESS! Pikachu I choose you! I pulled out Pikachu's pokeball only for him to release himself onto the field. I could tell he is itching to fight. "Your go!" alright! Pikachu use quick attack! Then follow through with a thunder bolt! Pikachu charged the Growlithe who was preparing for the attack. "growlithe counter NOW!" Pikachu jumped over his counter and released a massive thunder bolt down upon the Growlithe. "GROWLITHE!" Mikes Pokémon has had enough I could tell because he fell over whimpering.

Mike returned his fainted Pokémon. "Your good...That Pikachu is really strong…you got lucky. Maybe your good enough to be a challenge to my mom, who by the way watched this whole battle!" A figure came out from a shadow. "My name is Roxanne... That battle there was intense. You might actually have a chance against me. She approached me with an outstretched hand for me to shake. I shook her hand. Thank you... my name is Chance. "I'm looking forward to our fight, but for now take your Pokémon and get them back to full strength...Until next time, Chance." she left, and I returned Pikachu to his ball.

Bella moaned as I lifted her off the bench...she was out cold. *I should have known that dark Pokémon were immune to her attacks this is all my fault.* - not...your...fault. - I looked down at Bella who was nuzzled in my arms cuddling to my chest. Her pretty red eyes were looking at me, and the shined with reassurance. Thank you...Bella. She blacked out again. Nurse joy took Pikachu's ball and her assistant chancey took Bella into the treatment room. They made me wait outside. Nurse joy came out of the back room with Pikachu's ball, and handed it to me. Thanks nurse, is Bella going to be ok? "You are welcome, and your Pokémon will be ok.

She just need some sleep." The chancey returned with the stretcher and Bella. She was sitting on the edge swinging her legs back and forth. She saw me talking to nurse joy. –CHANCE!- She ran over to me and jumped. I caught her in my arms. Hey Bella! You feeling better? She looked at her arm were the Growlithe had bit her. The wound was gone. –Yea much better!- great! Bella grabbed Pikachu's ball from my belt and released him. –Hey Pikachu!- the Pokémon responded by tackling her to the ground in excitement."Pika Pi!" alright sorry to break up yall's reunion but we should head back up to the room. I knelt down for them to climb up, and rest on my shoulders. Bye nurse Joy! "Dinner is at 6:00 don't be late!" ok!. We headed back to our room. Bella closed the door and I laid Pikachu on a pillow and Bella had hoped off me and ran to take a shower. *Once again you forgot your clothes!* -hehe umm sorry could you put those by the door? Thank you!- I placed them by the door and went over to the phone. *hmm I should give my parents a call.* the phone rang a few times before my mom answered.

"SON! YOU FORGOT YOUR V.S SEEKER!" oh yea… sorry about that. Hehe. "WELL IM SENDING IT NOW!" why are you yelling? "WELL I don't know im just used to getting on to you for your shenanigans but you're not here for me to yell at anymore." In the back ground I heard my dad. "Yea now she just yells at me." I laughed then mom began talking again. "So how is your adventure so far?" well I caught a new Pokémon and I have won my first trainer battle." "A new Pokémon? What is it?" I turned around to see Pikachu asleep on the pillow. It's a Pikachu. "OH MY GOD! THOSE ARE SO CUTE!" mom please he is sleeping. "Oh I'm sorry son…well I love you! And good luck on your journey son." I love you to mom. She hung up. Bella? –Yes?- I'm going to leave the room for a bit… dinner is almost done, I will be outside the door so come your when you're ready. –Ok just a little longer.- Bella loved showers never could find out why. I heard the phone ringing in the bedroom, and I forgot that I had told Bella that I left.

When I walked in Bella was getting dressed. WHAT THE FUCK! –AHH GET OUT!- SHIT! I ran out of the door. *fuck fuck I am so stupid!* -You were trying to sneak a peek weren't you?- *no no Bella it's not like that… th…the phone started ringing so I went to answer it.* -Sure.- she opened the door and notion to me too bring my head closer to hers so I did, and she slapped the shit out of me. –pervert!- It wasn't like that Bella I swear! She started to laugh and I gazed on with a confused face. –I know. I can read thoughts remember? I just wanted to have some fun. Hehe- I rubbed my face. So? You're not mad? –no? and besides I had a towel on. A second later and well tehee you know.- she started to blush a little. I laughed a little and stood back up. Well jokester its dinner time. Shall we? I lowered my hand to her height. She grabbed it and we began to walk to the cafeteria. Well I was walking she was skipping.

We entered the cafeteria and got in line. I helped Bella up onto my shoulder because she couldn't see the food from her height. –Man, chance! You're so lucky your tall!- Well Bella, Did you know that when you evolve you will be taller than me? –Really!- yea and very pretty to. She blushed a little. – wait your saying I'm not pretty now?- No that's not what I meant! *Fuck* -Haha I'm kidding- oh man that's twice tonight. She laughed a little as I gathered her assorted fruits, and I grabbed a lot of meat. I love meat. I grabbed Pikachu's usual and me and Bella ventured back to the room. I opened the door and let Bella enter first. Pikachu! Dinner! The sleeping Pokémon instantly woke up and darted top the table. Haha hasty one aren't you? I set his food in front of him then helped Bella with her food. – I didn't need your help!- sorry I guess I just do it because of when you were a ralts. Always tripping and spilling stuff. –oh god please don't remind me.- I laughed and set my trey down. It was a quick dinner and everyone was still tired. I took a shower then threw on my night clothes. When I walked in the room Bella was sleeping cuddled up with Pikachu on the bed so I slipped in and recovered them with the blanket Before I blacked out I kissed Bella on the forehead. Good night Bella. "ili kir li, Kirl il." There she said it again.. I wander what it means? I rubbed Pikachu's hair then passed out.

**Chance has caught himself a very strong Pikachu which helped him win his second trainer battle. Why does Bella keep saying "ili kir li, Kirl il" you might find out next Friday!**

**Hey guys author here I have decided to release a new chapter every Friday. Thanks for your patience!**

Oh and yes some of the towns are misspelled. I DON'T OWN POKEMON!


	3. Trouble with the red R!

**HEY EVERY ONE MARBEARIS HERE!**

**Thanks for reading this story and I will keep working to make it more and more exiting. Please review on the first and second battle because I wish to make the future fights more exciting! NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Thanks to Pikachu's amazing power and Bella's will power Chance won his second battle with mike, but little did he know Roxanne watched the whole thing! Will Chance be able to beat her now that she knows his strategies? Find out in this chapter!**

Chapter 3

Bella didn't join me in my dream, but this didn't bother me she was exhausted after that last battle…I'm surprised she was even able to walk around with me once nurse joy healed her, but she is strong…very strong. In the dream I relived a past event. Back when Bella was a ralts, and she was playing with me on the playground. Bella had asked me if she could swing, but she didn't know how so I had to push her. You could tell she was having fun because she was shrieking with joy and I could feel her happiness. When Bella got to high it scared her so I decided not to push her that hard. Bella tried to jump off the swing when she saw some kids try it, but she ended up falling and scraping her knee.

I was scared, and Bella was crying witch made it worse. I ran to her and cradled her in my arms. At full sprint we ended up at the Poke center in no time. When I entered Bella disappeared from my arms and I fell to my knees crying when suddenly everything went black. I awoke from the dream with Bella cuddled tightly to me. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek. She woke up and her beautiful ruby red eyes stared straight at me through her green hair. Hey cutie! She blew the hair from her face. –What's wrong? - What? Nothing just had a weird dream is all? Why? –Nothing you felt sad but it's gone now. - It was true I did feel sad. Looking into her eyes and knowing that I hadn't lost her cheered me up. Ok Who wants breakfast? "PIKA PIKACHU!" I was starting to understand him slightly…well his body language anyway. Alright then let's get ready for the day! Bella climbed off of me and I got up. *3….2….1* -I CALL SHOWER! - Hehe I knew it. Pikachu just scratched his head in confusion. *good job Bella you didn't forget your clothes this time.* -you can't see it but I'm sticking my tongue out at you!-

Haha well Pikachu? Up for some short training? "Pika pi!" well alright. I climbed out of bed and changed into my civi clothes. Alright Pikachu, I am your target! As I said this I braced for impact. PIKACHU! USE QUIK ATTACK! Pikachu darted after me in a yellow blur, and last second I managed to side step his attack. FASTER "PIKACHU!" he charged again this time aiming for center mass. I moved but he grazed me. A LITTLE FASTER TO HIT ME! TRY AND COMBINE MOVES USE THUNDER WAVE AT THE SAME TIME!

"PIKA PI" he charged at me and electricity emitted from his body I managed to doge the speeding Pikachu but I couldn't move. In a flash he jumped off the wall and flew at me. *I CANT MOVE! SHIT!* The flying Pikachu slammed into my chest knocking me onto the ground, and dazed me. Bella rushed out of the bathroom. –Chance! Are you ok? - BELLA? WTF YOUR NAKED! She shrieked and ran back into the bathroom. *I'm fine bell but please do be more carful.* -Ok sorry Chance I was just worried. - *no problem…thanks.* Alright Pikachu, now let's do that again. "Pika!" he sprinted at me but this time his tail began to glow. *that looks like… OH SHIT!*

I tried to move but it was too late I felt the full power of iron tail on my shoulder. Holding my shoulder I looked at him as he stared at me with concern. THAT…..WAS…..AWSOME! YOU LEARNED IRON TAIL MAN! Pikachu's tail began to wag back and forth. "PIKA PI!" haha cool man… now to go get nurse joys help on my shoulder hehe it feels broken. *Bella I will be right back. Wait for me here.* -ok Chance. - Come on Pikachu lets go see nurse joy. "PIKA!" I walked out of the room with Pikachu on my uninjured arm.

Nurse joy? Umm where is she? Pikachu shrugged. I heard a muffled yell coming from a supply closet behind the counter. NURSE JOY! I hopped over the counter and kicked in the door only to find her tied up in the corner. Oh no, let me get this off of you! I untied her and pulled the duck tape off her mouth. She shuddered. Who did this to you? "T…T...Team Rocket!" –CHANCE HELPS ME! - I turned around BELLA! A mental image flashed into my head. She was in the hall by the room.

Pikachu! We have to save her! "PIKA PI!" I sprinted, ignoring my flapping arm and eventually wound up in the hall were two team rocket grunts were stuffing a bound and gagged Bella into a sack. HEY YOU MOTHER FUCKERS THAT'S MY POKEMON! They turned. "Well well? Get them ekans! Pikachu! Use quick phase. Pikachu ran ahead and used the move we practiced instantly KOing the ekans. The team rocket grunts were starting to get scared. "GO houndoom!" "Go slugma!" PIKACHU! He already knew what to do. Pikachu's body began to glow yellow and was being orbited by electric currents. The Pokémon turned to run and so did the grunts. They dropped Bella and that pissed Pikachu and me off. NOW! Pikachu released the energy lighting the whole hallway with electricity directly hitting the fleeing rocket group.

They blasted through the roof, and I sprinted to the bag Bella was in. BELLA! I ripped open the back and untied her then took out the gag. She was crying heavily. I picked her up in my arms and she wrapped around my torso crying into my chest. Shhh your ok now Bella shhh its ok it's ok the bad guys are gone. She looked up at me with teary eyes. –I'm sorry Chance…I'm so sorry! - She slammed her head into my chest again. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back with my good arm while the broken arm supported her.

She noticed me wince in pain but I was fighting the pain to help her feel better. –Your arm! - It's fine Bella. I cracked a smile. I'm happy you're ok. – Let me see your arm. - She hopped off of me and examined my arm with teary eyes. –Was it those mean people? - No it was Pikachu. She looked past me and glared at Pikachu who was waving his arms back and forth. No Bella it was an accident. –Her teary gaze fell back upon my injured arm. I was going to have nurse joy look at it bu. I was cut off by a green glow that now surrounded her and my arm. It stung a little then felt well like nothing. What? – I… I don't know? I just thought that it was hurting you and I don't like to see you in pain. - She released my arm and I lifted it. *nothing? Gee thanks Bella!* she fell over. BELLA? I picked her up and Pikachu ran over. Bella? Bella can you hear me? Oh no no no! I picked her up and started to cry out to nurse joy.

She heard me and she came running. Nurse joy grabbed Bella from me. IS SHE GOING TO BE OK? "I don't know it's hard to say right now. She took off and headed into the operating room. I sat outside and waited. Pikachu sat on my head and shocked me if I started to slouch. The light on the operating room door turned off and nurse joy walked out with Bella on her shoulder. –CHANCE!- She jumped off nurse joy and ran over to me. BELLA! I picked her up and spun around holding her tight. "Yea your Bella sure is a tough one. She was completely drained of energy but she will be ok now." Thank you nurse joy! 'By the way what happened to team rocket…and what's with the big hole in my roof? Umm Pikachu did it. Bella giggled as Pikachu once again tried to convince a glaring someone that it wasn't him.

Nurse joy talked to us all. "Well you guys are quit a team… and I have high hopes for you in the Pokémon league challenge. You are welcome here any time!" Thank you nurse joy. Once we beat Roxanne we will be heading out to the next town. "Well good luck!" she smiled and walked away. *hey Bella?* she pulled her head from my shoulder to put us at eye level. –What? - *I love you. And I will never leave you like that again.* -It's not your fault. I should have checked to see who was knocking. Please don't blame yourself Chance.- a tilted my head down to hid a humble tear before giving the hero appearance to brighten the mood.

Well now that that's all done who's hungry? "PIKACHU!" –I could go for some food. - Oh and after this Bella, you're getting some sleep. She rubbed the back of her head. –hehe umm you noticed my late nights? - Yea no more candy or fizzy pop before you go to bed. –Aww comes on! - No you need rest that is what nurse joy said. Ok? –Fine. - She began to pout as we walked to the cafeteria. Man not even a lick of mental doubt… She is strong hearted… Too be honest I thought she would crack after the whole team rocket thing… What keeps her going?

We entered the mess hall, and grabbed our food. We chose a new table today and lucky us because it had a window view of the forest out back. When Bella finished she put her elbows on the window seal and laid her head on her hands to watch the forest. What are you up to Bella? –Umm nothing just thinking. - Hmm ok don't think to hard you could hurt yourself. Pikachu followed me in a snicker.

We finished our meal and left the cafeteria. Hey Pikachu, do you want to do some training? "Pika Pi" well alright let's do it! Come on Bella. She was loafing around about twenty steps behind us. *Are you still mad about the bed time thing?* -No I'm still just thinking. - Hmmm what has her in such deep thought? *could you tell me what you're thinking about? –Hmmm? Oh no it's not important. - She caught up with me and Pikachu. Something was troubling her… I couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it is she is blocking it from me I should be able to sense the issue.

We reached the training field and saw Roxanne. Hey Roxanne! "Oh hey! Ready for our mach? Oh no no Bella and Pikachu need some rest, we are just here to train. Roxanne looked at Bella who was gazing up at the sky watching some Pidgeys circle the grounds. Roxanne thought for a moment then proceeded. "Ahh I see well I will catch you guys later." Ok bye. She walked off.

Alright Pikachu! Lets train….Hmmm you see those test dummies over there? "Pika Pi" alright I want you to quick phase them in unison. "Pika Pikachu PI?" Yes at the same time. "Pika?" you can handle it give it your best man. His look of confusion turned to determination. Ready? "PI!" GO! He vanished from my sight leaving a dust cloud were he once was. I looked at the dummies to see each one had been hit directly in center mass. Good job Pikachu! He appeared right next to me. "PIKA!" haha yea you did great. Ok now Bella? She was still gazing upwards. Bella? Hmmm. I shared a concerned glance with Pikachu then we directed our attention back to her.

I approached the dazed Kirlia. Bella? I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked down at it then to me. There was self doubt in her eyes…as if she weren't good enough for something. Bella? –I'm sorry I was just thinking. - *Bella are you going to tell me what you're thinking so hard on?* -No, it's not important. - ok… you up for some training? –umm yea I guess. - Alright then. Bella followed me back to the field. Alright Bella, so that we don't exhaust your mental powers lets work on agility. Pikachu? "PI?" Use quick attack on Bella half speed. Don't try to hurt her just aim for her. "PIKA PI!" Bella? Doge Pikachu's attack okay? –alright no problem! - Go Pikachu! He darted after Bella and leaped into the air.

Bella was hardly focused but managed to doge it slightly. Bella! Stay focused! –Sorry! - Don't apologize look out! Pikachu came from behind this time and barley nicked her arm. You can do this Bella! –Right! - Pikachu came in again and she managed to doge this one perfectly with a back flip over the speeding yellow blur. Good one Bella! Pikachu was eager for a little target practice so he picked up the speed. *Bella! Try and read his mind for future movements!* -Right! - In a split second Bella dropped back matrix style while Pikachu flew over her missing by an inch. YEA! Pikachu knew he was not even at half speed but congratulated her on the near miss. Pikachu! Kick it up a notch! "PIKA PI!" he got even faster.

Bella was not having enough time to read his movements before the attack. Come on Bella keep moving! She was doing her best at dodging the speeding Pokémon but he managed to hit her in the arm. She spun around and caught herself on the ground. Bella! –I'm fine! - Bella if you ca. she cut me off with a determined glare. –I am not a little Ralts anymore! I can do this! - I smiled at the noble gesture. By all means Bella if you feel as if you can continue, do so. She smiled and averted her attention to the Pikachu in front of her.

**Bella's pint of view:**

I thought to myself as I dodged Pikachu. *man this little guy is fast. Nothing I can't handle I just need to relax. God this is so hard with that thought on my mind!* this time Pikachu had almost hit me in the chest. We were both tired but determined to make Chance proud. Come on Pikachu FASTER! "You got it!" he vanished from sight completely. The only traces of him were the dirt clouds and thoughts were he had touched about 4 seconds ago. Chance was cheering me on, I won't lie his voice was soothing and it helped a little.

I wanted to laugh because he was jumping up and down like a cheerleader shouting "Come on Bella! GO GO GO" but I had to keep my mind clear to avoid further injury from the high speed Pikachu. I leaned down dodging his attack and he flew over my head. Almost got me! The fur ball was quiet as to hide his thoughts. *hmm I can't see him, my species doesn't rely on smell, I can only hear him but with a four second delay, and his thoughts are unpredictable. This is getting hard.* I closed my eyes and used everything trying to get a lock on him. *THERE!* I stuck out my arm and caught him as he flew by me. "Aww man! How did you do that?

I set the confused Pikachu on the ground and stuck out my tongue. You Farted haha. "WHAT." He arched his back in embarrassment. "You heard that?" No but you thought about it too long. "Ahh oh well it was a good one." Haha. I looked over at Chance. –Well are we done? - "Bella that was amazing!" –Thank you.- "Well its getting dark… how about we head in." –ok!- Hey Pikachu let's go!. Pikachu climbed up on Chance, and I just held his hand.

As we walked back to the room I once again fell into deep thought. *Hmm I wander what I will look like… Will he accept me? I can't think of this now…Will it ever happen? Arceus… I need to relax.* feeling Chances concern for me pulled me out of deep thought. I looked up at him and smiled in an attempt to hide my emotions, but he knew it was a hollow smile. Of course he did our minds our linked, and it isn't easy to get past that. I have to keep a mental block up constantly to hide my thoughts from him, but some seep through.

We made it to the lobby of the Pokémon center, and Chance placed Pikachu on the table. I just hopped up there, and thought while Chance spoke with nurse joy. *Still this though courses through my mind. Will he still love me? Hmm I can't think about that he might notice. I don't want to worry him on the matter. I let out a slight Sigh, and went back to reality. "Bella, I will be waiting over there okay?" Chance gestured to a chair in the lobby. –Okay, - I hopped on the stretcher, and was wheeled away. Nurse joy hooked me up to a machine, and turned it on.

I sat there as Nurse Joy ran tests on me. "Ok now time for the final part." I shivered a little as nurse joy placed a cold pad on my back. "Hmhmm ok now comes the little shock. I spoke but in Pokémon language. Okay. This is my favorite part. The machine dinged as a little burst of energy flowed through my body. After this I just laid back on the stretcher and waited for the nurse to wheel me out.

*I know what I'll do. I will give him a big hug when I see him, but wait I hug him all f the time. I can't think of another way to show that I missed him. I know I know it's only been like 10 minutes without him but team rocket could be out there. I was so helpless in that… I need to be stronger. Is that why Chance was training me? Hmmm does he not like the way I am? Wait of course he does I can't believe I'm thinking of this.* Nurse Joy finally finished the paper work and returned me to the lobby.

*Hmm maybe I can just be a little nonchalant to keep him a little interested. Chance stood and opened his arms. I tilted my head up crossed my arms behind my back and walked past him. –Can we go to the room now? - Chance scratched his head and turned to me. "Bella, what's wrong?" –Hmmm, oh nothing just tired. - "well ok, Pikachu? You ready to go back to the room?" "Pika pi Pikachu." since I understood him I awaited chance to ask me for a translation… But he didn't need one. "Haha yea I'm hungry to Pikachu... Bella will you come to eat with us? *Hold strong...* -No I'm really tired. - "Umm ok but you can't go alone. Pikachu go with her." Me and Pikachu walked to the room, and I used the room key chance gave me.

I ran in the room and jumped on the bed. Pikachu just sat by the door on guard. As I lay on the bed I thought about what happened. *come to think of it… he hasn't asked for a translation in a while… I wonder if I lost my worth. That can't be I am more than just a translator… aren't I?*

Chances point of view:

Bella, I'm back with the food. Hmm she is passed out on the bed. Pikachu? "PI?" ready for food? "PIKA!" I set his food on the table and sat across from him. Looking at Bella my mind plunged into thought. *What is wrong with her… is it something I said? did I scare her with the team rocket battle? No she was in danger, she knew I was mad. But does she think I was mad at her?* "PIKACHU!" huh? What? Oh hey sorry Pikachu. "Pika?" umm yea I'm fine. "PI." I moved the dishes to the sink and walked back to the table.

Alright Pikachu lets go to bed… we have to battle Roxanne tomorrow. "PIKA!" haha glad to see you are pumped but please keep it down. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Bella. *good night bella.* I kissed her on the fore head and she rolled facing away from me. *I wish you would tell me what's wrong...* I rested my head on the pillow and told Pikachu goodnight before dozing off.

**Bella and Pikachu have grown stronger, and with this on her mind she begins to think of evolving. Will chance accept her new form? That seems to be the only thing on her mind. Find out next time!**

**Early release! I won't be near a computer for the weekend so I'm releasing this on Thursday: D today!**


	4. Pikachu's Power!

Hey everyone, this chapter I am going to try something new :D

Pikachu's point of view.  
I couldn't sleep. There was a thunder storm outside and I felt energetic. I managed to climb out of the bed that Bella and Chance were cuddling in.  
*man they must be cold. Now how am I going to get out of here.*  
I noticed a counter that was level with a window and decided to use that. The window opened with ease and I crawled out. Feeling the cold night air on my red electric cheeks sent a shiver down my spine making my tail twitch. Man it feels good. I hoped down to the first floor using the sun shades. The street lights faintly lit the grey paved road.

The wind flowed through my short yellow fur and the sound of thunder echoed through my sharp long ears. I walked down the street making my way to the field where I had been caught.  
*there is a hill some were around here. Ah there it is!* I scaled the small hill that just barely broke the tree line. Standing on my hind legs allowing my chest to be pelted with the roaring wind. Squinting my eyes as I shouted.

CHARGE ME!

A giant flash of thunder struck my body leaving a bright yellow glow orbiting my body. The energy felt great. The glow resided as my body accepted its new energy. I dropped to all fours panting as if I had just ran a marathon. Little sparks of electricity still floating around my body causing me to run with hast. I made it back to the poke center with ease and even climbed up to the room without any problems.

*man this is great… to be honest I didn't think that would work.*

When I entered the dark room I noticed I was putting off a dim yellow light. I grabbed a wash rag and held it over me as if I were naked. The attempt to block the light was working but I hadn't noticed the sun light leaking through the window.

*Man morning already?*

I hopped into the bed and looked at Bella and Chance that at some point in the night had moved to a light embrace. This didn't stop me from cuddling up to Bella. Even though she treated me like a pet I still liked her. When she found me I was attempting to get some food out of a tree. When I fell out she didn't hesitate to help me back to my paws. Not only that, she even used her abilities to get the food for me. She was very nice to me, and so is Chance… *I am happy here.*

Chance's pov.

I woke up when a beam of sun broke through the window and landed dead on my left eye. With a yawn I began to rise only to be halted by the sleeping kirila on my arm and Pikachu sound asleep on her. In a sorry attempt not to wake her I slid my arm towards me.

*almost there…*

The kirila's eyes opened lightly and I stopped moving. Bella had moaned when she awoke then pushed herself up revealing the position of my hand. I was frozen because I knew what was next.

–Chance… What were you… Oh god… you? Where?-

She broke out in tears.

No, no Bella it's not like that. You were sleeping on my arm and.

–Why didn't you wake me up?-

I didn't want to, you hate being woken up this early.

-That's no excuse for touching my boob!-

What boob?

Her face grew red with rage and embarrassment. She released a slap that stung like a thousand beedrill's then she hopped up and stormed out of the room and into the bathroom. I just sat there with a confused look on my face and rubbed my bright red cheek.

*She may only have three fingers but Jesus that hurt.*

Pikachu was sitting up staring at me with my expression painted across his face.

It was an accident.

"Pika pi?"

Well I woke up and Bella was on my arm and then. WAIT! Why am I telling you this?

Pikachu just shrugged and laid back down. I could hear the shower running but not the usual delightful humming that was usually there.

*I wander if she is really that mad at me over an accident?*

I climbed out of the bed to look at my face in the mirror. Poking at the red mark on my cheek made it feel even worse so I decided to leave it well enough alone. I turned and walked to the bathroom sitting down and leaning my head back against the door. Closing my eyes seemed to tune out the rest of the world as all I heard was the running water from within the bathroom.

I thought for a minute trying to think of a way to cheer her up. My memory bounced back and forth until it landed on a song that was playing in a park during a family picnic. She may have been a ralts then but surely she remembers. We danced to that beautiful song she had to remember. I began singing it in the hopes of her to remember.

The shower turned off and I heard some thumping from inside. I stood to my feet and turned to face the door. Bella opened it and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

So you do remember?

-How could I forget. You were wearing a Gyaradose t-shirt and I was a ralts. Your mom had turned on the radio and you asked me if I wanted to dance. We may have not known how to dance but to us it looked good haha-

Yea it did…well until I fell down the hill.

Her tears vanished as she laughed.

-Yea you spun around too much and fell haha.-

Gee glad to know you thought it was so funny.

She started to laugh a little harder.

Bella?

-Yea?-

About earlier?

-forget about it. I over reacted. It was just an accident. But I do have boobs!

Haha What?

-after I said you touched my boob you said "What boob?" I have boobs! They are just small.-

Umm this conversation just got a little weird heheh.

She looked at me with rosy red cheeks as if she wanted me to acknowledge that her boobs were there. I changed the subject quickly.

Pikachu? Wake up man it's time to get some food! Bella how about you? You hungry?

She looked a little disappointed.

-Yea.-

Pikachu woke up and jumped down from the bed. Together we left the room and walked toward the cafeteria. I had Pikachu on my head and Bella was holding my hand. I noticed that she had gotten taller… I read some were that a Pokémon will get taller as it gets closer to evolving. I wander if this means she is close to evolution? My small group approached the buffet line and I got treys for us. Pikachu collected his usual which was a brand of poke food especially made for his species. And Bella was silent as she gathered fruit for her meal. I just simply got cereal.

Gawd I loved cereal!

Pikachu laughed a little but Bella was silently playing with her food. Once again she was in deep thought. I wander what she keeps thinking about. I hope she figures it out before the gym battle.

**Bella's point of view.**

*Hmm Chance still hasn't even glanced at my chest… Was he right? Do I not have any boobs?*

I looked down at my chest and sighed.

*well they are there… but they are nothing to be proud of…*

I shouldn't have put him in that position. Everything I do just makes our relationship weirder, but I don't want it that way. He touching my boob didn't make me angry at all. It actually felt good sure it was an accident but the back of his hand rubbed right across my nipple and it hardened immediately causing me to moan in pleasure. The only reason I reacted in anger was to hide how I really thought.

I didn't want him to think badly of me. I looked up and noticed Chance was staring at me. He looked away though. I just continued to play with my food.

Chance?

"Yes, Bella?"

Do you think we can win the battle with Roxanne?

His face lit up with a smile. "Bella, I Know we can!"

The over excited boy slammed his hand down on the table and stood.

BECAUSE WE ARE A TEAM NEY, A FAMILY!

Pikachu had jumped on his shoulder and pointed outwards with a determent look "YEA WE ARE!"

I giggled a little then stuffed my face with a piece of cantaloupe. Chance sat back down with the same face and laughed at my cantaloupe smile. Pikachu fell off his shoulder laughing. I swallowed the piece and joined them. I wasn't sad earlier but I could tell Chance thought I was so I had to say something.

Alright all done! Lets go get that badge!

Chance stood up and nodded while Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder and did the same. Chance knelt down before me and I hopped on his back with another piece of fruit in my hand. I used my psychic powers to move the dishes to the dirty dishes pile and we were off. We made it to the gym and the guy inside let us in.

We walked through the halls avoiding the sight of other trainers and eventually made it to Roxanne. Roxanne smirked at me and I replied to the action with a growl. Chance began thinking –that was cute.- he was right my growl was a little weak but Roxanne knew what it meant… I hope.

Roxanne stood up from her chair.

"Alright! Glad to see you finally made it. I have been looking forward to this for a while now."

Chance struck a heroic pose and pointed a finger at her.

"Trust me Roxanne your wait is over!"

Roxanne threw out a pokeball "Go Onyx!"

A giant red flash filled the room with a luminescent glow. As it faded the shape of her Pokémon came into view. A snake looking Pokémon that was made of rocks.

Chance, this is a ground type. Pikachu's attacks are ineffective.

"Crap… oks Bella looks like you're up."

I hoped off of Chance's shoulder and landed on the battle area. The onyx circled me, I will admit I was a little scared but Chance was relying on me so I had to win. A shout pierced my concentration as Roxanne barked an order at the onyx.

"Onyx now use bind!" the snake like rock formation wrapped around me before I could even move. I let out a scream as the onyx tightened its grip on my body. I heard Roxanne's thoughts. "It's all over now.." I looked down at Chance who was shouting at Roxanne to call the Onyx off.

NO CHANCE!

He stopped and looked at me.

"But Bella!"

I can handle this.

The onyx tightened its grip even more causing me to scream again. This brought Chance to his knees. My body suddenly felt free. As if the onyx had stopped the attack. I looked up at the beast as it began to squeeze as tight as it could, but I felt nothing. I looked down at the creature's body which was wrapped around me. It was glowing blue? And so was I? And not the usual psychic blue. This was brighter more vibrant! I unwrapped the onyx and threw it to the ground. I lowered myself and gracefully landed on the ground. Chance was cheering on the sideline.

"BELLA THAT WAS AWSOME!"

Pikachu followed

"WOW THAT WAS INSANE!"

Thanks guys but the fights not over yet. I turned my attention back to the onyx who had regained his ground. "Onyx use rock tomb!"

–Bella use psychic to stop the rocks!-

The onyx hurled a few rocks in my direction and just for show I held out my hand with the stop position. All of the rocks were halted in mid flight. I sent them back at the onyx but they just broke on him. *man this thing is tough. Rock types are weak against water but I am not a water type…*

At that moment I looked at Pikachu who was getting water from a fountain.

*But I am a physic type!*

Pikachu looked on in confusion as the water left the fountain and spun around me in a cyclone. Chance had caught on.

"Bella, you are a genius!"

Roxanne smiled and barked an order at the onyx. "Onyx use bite!"

The onyx flew at me with its jaws wide open. I waited until the perfect moment to release a load of water that was shaped in a flat stream at him. The water cut into the rock snake as it howled and reeled back in pain. It landed back by Roxanne.

"Onyx… returns. You know Bella I am impressed. After you're last battle with my son I thought you would be terrified of the move Bite. "

I used telepathy to speak with her.

Well never underestimate me.

She nodded.

"I will keep that in mind"

**Chance's point of view.**

*Man that was smart of Bella to use the water from the fountain. All of the training from yesterday has paid off she is a lot stronger now mentally and physically.

Good job Bella!

She ran at me with her arms open, and I crouched down for her. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I stood up supporting her with a return hug.

Whoa when did you learn the move bind?

She giggled a little.

-How was that?-

You did great, but I think Pikachu wants a turn.

I and bell looked down at Pikachu who had his back arched and was glaring at Roxanne. He had electricity bouncing around his frizzy yellow hair, and he was shaking so fast that it was hard to make out if he had yellow fur or skin. Roxanne spoke and broke our stares at the energetic Pokémon. I and Bella looked at her.

"Very good, but you still have one more Pokémon to battle."

I put Bella down and stood with a hero's stance.

Bring it on!

"Very well, Go Gigalith" A large purple rock with four legs and a head popped out of the pokeball. It had orange spikes and it looked as though its eyes were made of rock. The Pokémon glared at me then Bella and finally Pikachu.

Well Pikachu, You ready? "Pika Pi!" He jumped out onto the field and let out a burst of energy. A shock wave filled the room and filled it with dust. When the dust settled it revealed Pikachu who was glowing yellow. His hair was standing and had electricity flowing through it, and little bolts of thunder bounced around him. His eyes were glowing bright yellow and were filled with determination. Roxanne stumbled backwards at the over powered Pikachu. After she regained her footing she ordered Gigalith to attack. "USE POUND!" Pikachu didn't even move as the giant Pokémon charged him. Pikachu looked at the speeding Gigalith and he seemed to have a smirk on his face. I didn't give him anything to do because I was to busy trying to fix my jaw. It seems to have come unhinged at the sight of Pikachu's power. Bella had the same issue but she hid behind me. Peeking around my waist at the overcharged Pokémon. Pikachu started to glow brighter and the thunder bolts got larger as he yelled.

"PIIIIIIKAAAAAAAA!"

The Gigalith was still running forwards but it seemed to stumble in fear.

"PIIIIIKAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUU!"

There was no attack from Pikachu just more power the glow filled the entire gym and the thunderbolts grew even more as the bounced around on his fur. The red patches on his cheeks started to release even more energy. The Gigalith reacted to the burst of power by halting his attack. It simply turned around and walked back to Roxanne. After a bit of whispering Roxanne returned the Gigalith.

Pikachu's glow faded along with all of the erratic electric bolts that were orbiting him. Roxanne's eyes were wide as she stared at the little fur ball. Pikachu just glared at her before turning around and walking back to me. He sat next to my leg and looked up at me. I was still in shock and Bella was in the same state. Roxanne broke the silence.

"Well… it seems you have won…"

I snapped back to the situation.

Oh yea we did! Pikachu, you did it!

I bent down to touch him only to get zapped by a stray bolt of electricity.

OUCH!

The yellow fur ball just shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"Pika PI Pika chu." Yea that was a lot of power I guess it takes some time to wear off.

Roxanne had approached us during our conversation.

"As a gym leader. I am obligated to give you this."

She held out her hand, and in it was a small brown gem that had a gold onyx wrapped around it. I handed it to Bella.

See I told you we could do it.

She closed both eyes and smiled up at me holding the gym badge in her hand.

Roxanne began speaking. "Well Chance… you have earned that. However you are training that Pikachu, keep doing it because it's working. I would almost say it's stronger than the kids that passed through here about a year ago. What was his name?"

Ash?

"Yea that's it. When you meet him you two should battle, now that's something to see."

I will cross that bridge when I get to it. Thank you Roxanne.

"You guys take care now."

I Pikachu and Bella left the gym with grins on our faces. Bella was dancing around and Pikachu was chasing her playing with her tutu as she twirled around me. Hey guys?

-Yes?-

"Pika?"

Let's celebrate! I hear there is this cool place in the next town over called. Bella had cut me off. -POK'EPARK AAAAHHHH WERE GOING TO POK'EPARK!- She started jumping up and down clapping her hands together while Pikachu just scratched his head in confusion.

"Pikachu Pika Pi?"

Bella stopped her freak out and stared at Pikachu. -You don't know what Pokemon Park is?-

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "Pika… Pikachu" -Its only the most amazing place in the world! They have stores and rides and candy and, and oh my Gawd it's so amazing!-

By this time her face was pressed against Pikachu's and she had his shoulders in a tight grip. Pikachu was a little scared it made me laugh.

Well I'm glad to see you're excited we will leave as soon as I check out at the pok'e center. Plus you guys need to get checked on as well.

-Fine but please hurry!-

"Pika!" We entered the pok'e center and I asked nurse joy to do a check up on my Bella and Pikachu. Once they were wheeled out I proceeded to check out of the room. I finished checking out and went up to collect our belongings. I went to the dirty clothes and collected mine and Bella's clothes the way I picked them up left a pair of Bella's panties in my face. I blew at them to try and get them off me but they wouldn't move so I just closed my eyes and pretended they weren't there. I grabbed my back pack and folded all of the clothes before putting them in it. The back packs now days shrink any non biological object that's placed inside them to save room and make the load lighter. Bella came through the door with Pikachu when I grabbed the box that was on the counter.

-What's that?-

In our hurry we seemed to have left the V.S seeker at my mom's house so she had to send it.

-oh hehe sorry.-

I laughed a little then opened the box placing the V.S seeker into my pocket.

Shall we leave?

Bella jumped up and down –POK'EPARK! HERE WE COME!-

Haha great let's go!

"Pika!"

Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and Bella danced around me as we walked down the path to the next town. I was whistling along with Bella's humming, and Pikachu chimed in every now and then. I checked my V.S seeker for the time. *Man it's already five o'clock? Hmm* I stopped walking and looked around. Bella stopped dancing ad bounced over to me.

-What's the matter?- It is getting late… I think we should set up camp.

Bella rubbed her belly.

-I'm a little hungry too.-

"Pika Pi!"

I took one last look at my surroundings.

Well there's a clearing over there. We can settle down over there. Sound good?

-yea… I'm really hungry now.-

"Pika!"

Ok as soon as we get there I will start a fire. We entered the clearing and set up camp. Bella helped me with the tent while Pikachu dragged the sleeping bags over. Thanks to my backpack everything was stored perfectly inside.

Now for some fire wood. I looked around. Bella, would you help me?

-Sure as long as I get to eat I'm happy!-

Pikachu, stay wand watch the camp okay?

"Pika pi"

Me and Bella ventured into the woods collecting twigs and small branches.

Bella?

-What's up Chance?-

You did really well against that onyx today. I want you to know I am very proud of you.

She looked at the ground trying to hide her blushing.

You have gotten very strong, and a lot taller. You might evolve soon.

Her face lit up and she looked me in the eyes with a beautiful hypnotizing gaze. So that was what was on your Mind the whole time were in the last town.

-huh? Oh yea… That was it.-

What else?

-Well… I …. I thought that once I evolved…. Yo… you wouldn't like me anymore.-

I dropped my pile of logs and stopped walking. She dropped her twigs and sticks and turned to face me. Dropping to my knees to put us at eye level I pulled her in for a hug. She started to tear up a little and then hugged me back.

Bella, I will always love you no matter what you look like. Never doubt that again, do you understand me? Her eyes dried up at my stern but sweet voice. I kissed her on the cheek and released her. She was paralyzed but her gaze never left mine. Her mouth broke open and she mumbled.

-I…I understand-

I put my hand on her head. Now let's get back to camp! It's been a wile Pikachu is probably worried. I grabbed my logs and her pile of sticks and twigs.

-What am I supposed to carry?-

I smiled. Nothing, nothing at all. Princesses don't have to work. She giggled. Now hop on! I knelt down and she jumped on my shoulders.

Pointing forward as she spoke made me listen without hesitation.

-now my slave! Forward! - I laughed and started back to camp. Bella, have you seen your evolved form yet?

She lifted her head off of mine and leaned closer to my face.

-No why?-

Well I was just checking, if you want I can show you when we get back.

-That sounds great! But only after we eat.- I laughed and she resumed her resting position on my shoulders. It was kind of cute how she wrapped her legs around my neck and leaned forward crossing her arms on top of my head then placing her head upon them. We got back to camp and Pikachu was still standing guard. The sunlight was beginning to fade so we worked fast to get the fire up and running. I built the exoskeleton with logs while Bella filled the inside with twigs and sticks.

Alright now to light it….. I don't have a lighter.

Bella sighed.

Oh wait! Pikachu!

"PI?"

Use thunder bolt….a tiny itty bitty one.

Bella laughed as Pikachu started to emit electricity through its red pouched cheeks.

"Pikachuuu!"

A small bolt of lightning came from his body hitting dead center of the wood pile. It lit instantly. I gathered my cooking wear from the bag then I pulled out a bag of raisins and a few bags of fruit snacks for Bella. I fished around in the bag for a little bag of pokefood for Pikachu.

Hmm I'm sorry Pikachu I hope you don't mind soup. I looked up at him. He already had the bag and was pigging out.

God you are fast.

He looked up at me with a smile then went back to stuffing his face. I placed my pot in the center of the fire and poured some water from a bottle in it. When it began to boil I poured my soup in. Pikachu had already finished and went inside the tent while Bella was slowly and delicately eating her fruit snacks.

Oh yea that's right! I was going to show you what happens when you evolve!

As my soup cooked I fished around in my bag for my book.

Ahh here it is. I read the title out loud. "The book of ralts and all evolutions pertaining to it."

"Bella gazed in amazement at the book.

-When did you get that?-

Well right after I got you of course. I had no idea how to take care of you so I got this book to help.

-Oh that makes sense- Okay evolutions, evolutions… Ahh there. I began reading from the book. Once a female kirila has reached her full potential at that evolutionary state she will evolve, but the is a key instance needed in this state. The love of some one very close, without this the kirila will remain the same. Her evolutionary form is known as a Gardevoir (Photos in glossary.)

Well Bella shall we have a look?

She was leaning on my lap staring at the book.

-Yes, please!-

I flipped all the way to the back of the book looking for the G's page. I found the F page and the H page but the G page was ripped out.

Hmmm that's strange I wander what happened there…

-It's not there? What happened?-

I don't know… Oh my soup!

The pot was sizzling and my soup was pouring over the edges.

I touched it and it burned my hand. OUCH! God that hurt. I looked at my red hand examining it in the fire light. Bella had lifted the pot over next to me and poured the soup into my bowl using her abilities. Then she walked over to me and grabbed my hand releasing a green glow that engulfed my hand. Bella looked at me and smiled tilting her head to the side with her eyes shut. My heart sank and I seemed to be out of breath. The glow faded and she examined my hand then kissed it.

-There all better.-

Still breathless I just sat there and stared at her. Bella looked over her shoulder then back to me.

-what? What is it?-

I snapped out of the trance. Oh it's nothing haha I just zoned out for a bit there.

She smiled and walked back over to me. Bella sat next to me and looped her arm around mine followed by resting her head on my shoulder. I didn't even attempt to grab my bowl in fear of disturbing her. She eventually dozed off and her head fell in my lap with her eyes closed yet it still felt as if they were staring into my soul. Once again I felt breathless we remained like this until the fire began to dim.

*she is so beautiful… Oh the fire!* I eased myself out from Underneath Bella and threw some wood on the fire before returning to her. Approaching her I stepped lightly on the ground when I got there I emptied my bowl of soup in the fire then put it to the side.

*how am I going to do this without waking her?*

I leaned down and put one arm under her neck and used my hand to support her head then I placed my other arm under her legs and lifted lightly. She moaned and turned her head into my chest then put her arm on my shoulder. We entered the tent and Pikachu was sleeping on a pillow in the far corner. The sleeping bags were arranged to make one big bed. Bella never liked sleeping in a single bag; she said it made her lose our emotional connection. I laid the sleeping kirila down and I fell next to her. I gave her a kiss on the head then passed out. That night I dreamed up a dance floor but no one was on it. I was sitting alone at a table drinking some soda. Bella entered my dream and I saw her step through the double doors.

Hey Bella over here!

She turned to me and walked in my direction. The dance floor lights shined on her pale white skin and reflected off of her beautiful green hair.

-Hey Chance!- She looked around. –What is this place?-

Snapping out of my trance I managed to reply. My mom took me here for one of my birthdays I was young then and I didn't have you then so you won't remember it.

-Oh…Why are we here?-

I looked around then stared at my thumbs while I twiddled them. Well I… I thought we could do a little pre celebrating. You have gotten so much stronger and you seem to be getting taller as well. She looked down at her feet then stood on her tippy toes.

-Hmm, you finally noticed? I thought it was just me for a while there.- No I have noticed alright. Haha when you hug me your head hits my tummy now instead of my waist.

-hehe.-

I thought of a song then it began to play in a low tone.

-What's this song?-

Run by Snow patrol.

-I haven't heard it before.-

Well I mainly listen to it when I'm alone like when you and mom go shopping.

-Oh haha ok-

Umm… Care to dance?

-I thought you would never ask.-

I stood up and held out my hand. Just as Bella grabbed it I was awoken by Pikachu nudging me. He spoke but he was extremely quiet. "Pi pika pi!"

There is someone outside?

I looked at the light coming from the dim fire and a shadow passed over the tent.

Pikachu, wait here and guard Bella.

"Pika!"

Pikachu's point of view.

Chance left the tent and zipped it up behind him. I stood on all fours in front of the door. Bella had woken up. "What's happening? Where is Chance?" I turned around and whispered.

Shhh, Chance went outside there was someone out there. A loud POW came from outside then a heavy thud. Bella freaked out and yelled. "CHANCE! Pikachu you have to let me out there!"

No Bella Chance told me to guard you. You can't leave.

There were a few grunts then a loud animalistic roar but it came from a human. Bella curled up and started to cry.

Bella he will be fine.

As soon as I finished my sentence Chance unzipped the door.

"Pikachu… its team… rocket. Raah!" He fell into the tent then got on all fours and growled a few words while clenching his fist. "Take Bella and go. Protect her with your life. I did a quick look over to find wounds and noticed several needles sticking out of his back.

You've been poisoned!

"GO NOW!"

Right, Bella let's go! "No I want to stay with Chance" Even though she spoke in Pokémon Chance knew what she had said. He looked at her with anger but he tried to be subtle.

"Bella you need to go… now do you understand! NOW!"

Chance climbed out of the tent and stood strait up. "Pikachu! Now!"

He gave me one last look while I ran past him pushing Bella away from him.

"I love you guys… Be safe"

His attention turned to a dark patch in the ground. Me and Bella left and ran towards town. We got to the 1 mile marker then Bella stopped and tilted her head down.

-Pikachu…. You… You have to go back there…. You have to save him.-

I stood and stared her in the eye.

I can't risk that if I leave you unprotected then everything he just did will go to waste.

-Pikachu he is still fighting! I promise I will go straight to town but please! You need to help him!-

But.

-NO GO NOW!-

Her tears were pooled up at her feet when she stared me dead in the eye.

Okay, But you're going straight to town right?

-YES JUST GO!-

I let out a sigh and turned back toward camp.

-Pikachu…Be careful- I smirked. Hehe this won't be a problem just go to town and I will see you in a bit.

And with that I bolted back to camp with everything I had. I reached the camp in no time. Team rocket had an ekans wrapped around Chance and they were torturing him.

"Tell us were the Pokémon went, and we will let you go."

Chance opened one eye and looked at them through his bloody long hair. "Go…FUCK YOUR SELVES!"

He smashed his head against the ekans making it loosen its grip enough for him to get an arm free and start swinging. He landed hit after hit on the ekans knocking it out completely. Now that he was free I could jump in to help him. He unwrapped the knocked out ekans and stood facing the team rocket group. They spoke.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Hmm oh well ekans return." They pulled out four more pokeballs.

"Go wheezing, Charmander, treeco, and Bell sprout!"

All of the Pokémon came out and face Chance with anger in their eyes .

"GET HIM! Just don't kill him."

Chance took a fighting stance as they all ran toward him at once. I jumped between him and the Pokémon releasing a bolt of electricity into the group. The Wheezing fainted along with the Bell sprout but the Charmander and Treeco still stood. The shook off the attack and Glared at me.

"Pikachu? WHERE IS BELLA!"

Relax she is in town at the poke center. She sent me back here to get you.

"Oh well thanks I don't know how much longer I could have held them off." You did good man, let me handle it from here.

"Get… them" Chance fell over and was fast asleep.

*with him out like that… I can go full power…*

The team rocket group began to speak. "Awe look it's a cute little Pikachu."

"Oh Pikachu don't hurt us!"

They were mocking me… on top of hurting Chance… these guys are going to pay.

I spread my arms out on the ground and began to build up energy. The team rocket group just stared in curiosity and their Pokémon did the same. By this time all of my muscles were contracted as a massive amount of power was pushed through them. The whole camp site began to glow yellow and like last time my eyes yellowed out. Electricity bounced around my body as I kept getting stronger. The ground around me was charred and electrified. The metal in the rocks reacted to my energy by lifting chunks from the ground.

*almost there… Just a little more.*

My body felt lighter than air as it was consumed by the yellow glow emanating from my eyes. The team rocket group was talking but I didn't care… it was over for them.

"COME ON CHARMANDER, TREECO GET HIM!" They shook themselves out of awe and began walking to me. I reacted with a small shockwave that stopped them in their tracks. "GET THE GOD DAMN PIKACHU NOW!" This time the Pokémon charged at me. *NOW!* I stood on my hind legs and yelled as loud as I could, then released energy in the direction of team rocket. The clouds above started to form up and circle above me as a lightning bolt the size of a town crashed down on the fleeing team rocket group incinerating them instantly.

*Whew looks like I don't have to use my full power after all. Hmm I wander if ash's Pikachu will be any harder?*

I looked over at Chance who was sound asleep on the ground. I heard a loud hum coming from the path so I turned to face it.

*Chance is in no condition to fight I have to protect him!*

A white motor bike flew out of the bushes with a girl that had a blue outfit and blue hair. She stopped a few feet from me and I stood ready to attack. The girl examined the large charred area where the team rocket group once was.

"What happened here? First a Kirila came into town freaking out saying her Chance is hurt in the woods and team rocket was hurting him. I rushed here as soon as I could."

She looked down at me.

"Oh sorry for rambling I'm Officer Jenny, could you tell me what happened here?"

My trainer Chance, He is hurt badly please help him!

She didn't understand me. I face palmed then pointed toward Chance's sleeping self.

"Oh I get it now! Ok."

She jumped off the bike and walked over to him.

"Hey… Wake up! Hmm no response? Well I guess I have to move him."

She bent down and lifted Chance with ease then placed him in her side car. I hopped on Chance's lap.

"Alright let's get him to a doctor!"

The white bike roared to life and we were off. It took no time at all to reach town, we got to the poke center and Officer Jenny grabbed Chance then ran inside.

Bella's point of view

Pikachu and the blue hair lady ran through the door. I jumped up and ran to them, and nurse joy followed. Nurse joy grabbed Chance's lifeless body and rushed into the operating room. I tried to follow but they wouldn't let me go in. I fought and shouted but it was no use. I needed to see him, to see if he is ok. Finally Pikachu pushed his head into my leg then looked up at me. He was crying, my fight to see him was ended as I curled up around Pikachu and began to cry with him. We laid in front of the operation room as the lobby of the Pokémon center filled and emptied, the faded echoes of countless trainers rushing in with their hurt Pokémon. I cried and cried, Pikachu tried to help me but I just turned him away. * My Chance was in that room… Dead for all I know… where was I? Crying and running in fear! WHAT GOOD AM I IF I CAN"T SAVE THE ONLY THING I LOVE! What good am I?*

A voice echoed through my head as I stared into the glass reflection of myself. Tears were flowing through my face and despite it all he won't get better with my tears. The voice grew clearer but I doubt shrouded my ability to hear it. I pounded thoughts into my head, every hit on the Cold metal door echoed the thoughts into my heart as the pain filled my soul. *I am nothing to him… he is in there because of me! I COULD HAVE HELPED BUT I RAN! WHAT GOOD AM I!*

-ENOUGH!-

I stopped the skull bashing and looked around.

CHANCE?!

I heard no reply, but I…I knew it was him. I don't know how but it was him… I know it was. My tears were flowing as I stood up from my sad state of panic.

*Even in his current pain… He still cares for me.*

I looked up and uttered to the sky.

Thank you chance… Thank you.

Pikachu woke up from his makeshift newspaper pallet on a chair. He walked over to me with his head low.

"Bella… Are you feeling better?"

I whipped my face and sniffled a little.

Yes… I am… thanks to Chance.

He scratched his head then shrugged.

"Bella you need some sleep, you have been here since sun down and look."

Our gazes flowed to the bay view windows that fresh mourning sun was pouring in through.

Oh… I guess you're right.

"I will wake you if I get any news… okay?"

I walked over to a chair and laid my head on the one next to me. The sounds of the lobby drowned away and my vision faded as my eyelids closed. I scanned the building for Chance's mind but found nothing. I used astral projection to venture into the operation room. Chance was hooked to so many machines, the very site of my love in this condition made me cry. The red horns on my head were throbbing, and my heart was hurting badly.

-Hey there.-

What? Who is there? I looked around, but saw no one.

Chance, is that you?

-Yea… it's me.-

Where are you!

-I don't know… but I can't feel anything.-

I… I'm scared… Chance, don't leave me….

-I told you I would never do that to you!-

The voice echoed through my head as blurry figure appeared in front of me. It knelt down and embraced me. I froze… not knowing whether to cry or laugh at my stupidity I hugged the figure as I knew it was him. * Chance would never leave me… *

Wake up… please… please wake up chance.

Tears filled my eyes and I buried my face into his shoulder.

WAKE UP! PLEASE!

Suddenly I sensed Chance's mind. I looked past the figure and at his body. His fingers were twitching and his legs started to move. He groaned and my heart dropped. The figure that I held had dematerialized I released my grasp on air and walked over to Chance's bed. I watched as his body slowly came back to life and the machines registering his strong beating heart. I climbed up on the bed and laid my head on his chest. Though I had the physics of a ghost I felt his beautiful heart pounding back from the dead. I looked up and his eyes flickered open then closed again as if he were trying to wake himself. His arm rose into the air and gripped the bed side. With one push he managed to sit up and open his eyes. I moved before the action. He turned to where I was as though he knew I was there.

"Bella… I love you. And I'm sorry for scaring you. Now go, go back to your body and sleep I will be there in a bit."

I kissed him… on the lips… sure he couldn't feel it or see it but, but I did. He smiled and stood up in the hospital gown. I left the room and returned to my body. Pikachu was sitting right next to me. He looked like a statue. *he must have been guarding me… I will have to thank him for that.* I entered my body and kept my eyes closed. Pikachu looked down at me then back to the lobby. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around the fuzz ball then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"AHH WHAT, WHAT IS GOING ON!"

IT'S CHANCE! HE IS OK!

I released the struggling Pokémon and hopped off of the chair. Pikachu hopped down next to me and we stared at the operation room door. We heard nurse joy yelling in the back.

"HEY YOU SHOULDN'T BE WALKING! NOW GET BACK IN YOUR BED!"

Chance's point of view

Nurse joy! I have to see her I am fine OKAY!

The startled nurse looked at me in amazement then stood aside.

"FINE! If you must. I have to run some test okay?

Okay.

I held out my arm and nurse joy pricked me with a little machine. She stared at it for a moment then it let out a beep.

"Hmm… extraordinary…" What?

"You were pumped full of poison… but it seems your body produced a massive amount of antibodies and well… no more poison."

Umm yea that's great can I go now?

She pondered with the device then nodded.

I walked out of the operation room door, sunlight poured into my eyes causing me to squint as I walked into the lobby. Something made my ability to walk cease, my eyes adjusted and I looked down. Bella was wrapped around me like rope. I really couldn't move if I tried. She jumped off of my legs and looked up at me with sunlight balancing on her ruby eyes that tears were beginning to emerge from. I bent down and lifted Bella into the air then pulled her close. She wrapped her legs around my stomach and anchored herself in place with her arms around my neck.

-I… I'm so… Happy- She buried her head into my chest and my shirt began to absorb her tears. I rubbed her back in a reassuring manner.

So, how about we head to Pokémon Park?

-I don't care about that anymore I'm so happy your okay.-

Hmm that's funny yesterday Pokémon Park was the only thing you could think about.

-Yes, but you… you weren't here… I couldn't… I couldn't sense you…-

She drilled her head into my collar bone and my shirt filled with her tears. I saw her pain… She was thinking about how useless she is to me… I have to think of a way to let her know that I need her. The pain she felt radiated from the red horns on her head to the point where I started to cry. i put my head into her hair and cried right along with her. My heart was heavy as I now knew the burden she carried. She thinks that she isn't worthy of me yet it is I who is unworthy of her. Her soul is dampened by self doubt and yet she fights it every day… not letting me know how she feels as she bottles up the depression. It hurt me even more knowing that I was behind this pain.

I'm here now Bella… as you always are for me, I am here for you. You mean the world to me; you're a beautiful girl that brightens my day every time I see you. So all of this self doubt… It needs to go. You can't be replaced, you can't be taken, you can't be lost, you are the only thing in this world that allows me to wake up in the morning and be happy. Because of you Bella… I am alive. I love you, don't you ever forget that.

Her tears dried up and her head released some pressure off of my collar bone before tilting back and letting her eyes show. I felt her feelings clear a little and saw a smile crack on her cute face as she stared me in the eye trying to hold herself back, but she couldn't. She lunged up and kissed me on the cheek then dropped to the floor landing with grace and turned to me.

-Sooo… Pokémon Park?-

Pikachu face palmed and I just laughed. Bella was twiddling her fingers and moving her foot back and forth using her toes to pivot. Her cheeks were as red as her eyes, and I couldn't help but pat her head.

Yes we can go to Pokémon Park but first, WE EAT!

Bella and Pikachu both fell over. I just stood and laughed at their reaction and my thoughts stringed together for a moment. *The doubt… it still exist I wish… I wish I could end it somehow..*

We started heading the cafeteria, And I realized This is my life… With her. The beautiful young kirila danced around with Pikachu in a thin glass coating of joy, but I saw through it. She hurt still and yet I am powerless to stop it.

BOOM WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THERE? LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! GOD THE ENDING IS CRAP BUT WOW THIS TOK TIME! Oops caps lock was on. Anyway there is obvious tension Between Bella and Chance but who knows what kind, it keeps changing but it stays the same *-* MIND F$#K! Find out what happens on the next chapter I'm not sure on its length but well I could hope to top this one.


	5. UPDATE! :(

UPDATE!

I'm sorry everyone I let my emotions get mixed in with the story… I am rewriting the chapter… I hate it when this happens… sorry for the massive delay ;-;.

Check these out in the meantime, but they aren't mine. I KNOW THE GUY ON LIKE A PERSONEL LVL *-*

It's a comic following Ben and his Gardevoir. It has beautiful artwork. LINK!

and it's not like you care or anything, but here is my page too.

I am really working hard on the next chapter I don't want to disappoint anyone!


	6. UPDATE 2 man these are teasing right?

UPDATE # 2

Well every one thanks for your support, but as I said I will finish the story that much I can promise. Once again my personnel life has fallen in the lines here and there causing me to restart the chapter plus me and this guy are working together so my time to write is limited as is.

Someone wrote a review asking me to evolve Bella, and I want you to know I got your review but Bella isn't going to evolve until chapter **** see what I did there :3

Any way thank you all for reading my story and the next chapter is going to be worth the wait… I hope…

Show me and ploxy some support by reading his comics! They are sexy Gardevoir comics! Not all dirty and wut not but very funny and… it has its moments :3 here is the link to the first page art/Pokemon-trainer-288333704?q=gallery%3Aploxydude%2F35125181&qo=44

ENJOY THOSE IN THE MEANTIME :D


	7. LAST UPDATE! hate me yet lol

**LAST UPDATE!**

HEY EVERY ONE, GUESS WHAT!

Your response is expected to be. "What?"

This is the last update before the new chapter! Also I hit 5,000 words today, but that will be drastically cut when I revise it. IT WILL BE 20,000 words! Oh and I always read reviews! So anything you say is well used (Except evolving Bella… That is not gonna happen ahhahaha!) spoilers?

WELL! Thank you all for continuing to read these time wasters, and it makes me happy to know who the real fans are (A lot of people seem to skip through the chapters lol) the favorites and the follows push me to continue this story, but the only thing is I can't make this shizz up as I go because it makes no sense at all. I have to dream up the next chapter, and lately that hasn't been too easy! BUT! I am actually working on an actual cover for the novel/book/thingy *-* oh yea it's gonna look real good!.. I hope. Keep up the love and I will FINISH THIS THING! Hahaha I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and the cover image is pretty sexy right? Lol yea it is, but your right it is a bit misleading. That is why in the new cover she will be a kirlia! Yaya a cute widdle kirila hehehe.

I don't think I put any jokes in this thing sooo…."I was going to make a pencil joke, but what's the point"

Oh yea that toats just happened *-*

-Marbearis


	8. super sorry everyone!

Well every one i lied :( since i hit a massive wall on this story line i am jumping to a new one BUT! it will have the same characters, and since it is being written in my new style it will be a heck of alot better so look for it some time next week. if you have me faved you will get a notification well err body until then i guess :D


	9. new story out now!

add this after th main url.

s/9176856/1/Bella-and-Chance

this is a new story. a complete rerwite of this one and it actually has a plot :3


End file.
